I've Missed You
by evierosee98
Summary: Bade: Beck Jade. Also some Cabbie, and Tandre. Really just some soppy love story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1!**

"Ugh," I muttered. I threw my fork down and pushed my salad away. Cat turned to look at me, her red pigtails bouncing as her head moved.  
"What's the matter?" she asked. I chewed on the inside of my mouth as I glared at the table across from us.  
"Tori is all over Beck," I growled.  
"But you and Beck broke up," Cat said, confusion clouding her words. I rolled my eyes at her.  
"I know we broke up," I said, "I know." I cast my eyes down to my hands. I scratched at the black polish on my fingernails. I heard Tori and Beck laughing together. I sighed.  
"Do you still like him?" Cat asked. I stopped chewing on my lip, and looked up at her.  
"I don't know," I whispered. I felt tears threatening to spill, and without an explanation I got up from the table and left. I could feel Tori and Beck's eyes on me as I stomped back into the school.

Inside, I flung open the janitors closet and went inside. I slid down the wall and landed on my butt. I willed myself not to cry. One tear rolled down my cheek. I swore into the empty room. I missed Beck. I missed him so much it hurt. I still  
loved him. But it was evident that the feelings weren't mutual. I sucked in a deep breath, wiped my eyes and opened the door. The school was still empty; everyone was still outside having lunch. I jumped, startled as I heard a low deep sob. It  
was coming from the lockers.

I poked my head around the corner. I stifled a gasp as I saw Beck, tears streaming down his face, sitting underneath my locker.  
"Beck," I said, in a soft voice. He looked up at me, and he flushed, embarrassed. He wiped his face with the sleeve of his jumper, the one that I'd borrowed so many times. He stood up slowly.

"Sorry," he whispered, and began to walk away. My heart began to thud against my chest. I swallowed loudly.  
"Don't leave," I said, "please." He stopped walking. He suddenly spun on the spot and walked right up to me. He grabbed my shoulders and stared, hard, at my face. Then, ever so gently, he brought his lips to mine. His lips, so familiar, so  
comfortable, felt so good. I felt as though a heavy burden had been released off my shoulders. I pulled away from him and we looked at eachother again.  
"I've missed you," he said. He then wrapped his arms around me and held me tight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

It felt so good to have her back in my arms. I buried my face in her long, black hair and inhaled deeply. We both jumped as the bell rang. We broke away from each other as students began pouring back inside from lunch. Her eyes skirted down to the ground as she smiled to herself. I put my arm around her shoulder and we walked over to my locker.  
"So what's up with you and Vega," she questioned, surprising me. Me... and _Tori_?  
"What are you talking about? Tori and I are just friends, as you can tell," I asked her. She shook her head at herself.  
"Don't worry," she replied. I smiled at her. She smirked back.  
"So where does this leave us?" I flirted. She giggled, something very rare to come from Jade West. She replied by placing her hands on my face and kissing me. She pulled away, and grinned.  
"Come on, we're going to be late for Sikowitz's class," she said, in her sultry, seductive voice. I took her hand, and we walked to class together.

"You guys are back together? That's so great!" Tori chimed as we walked in together. She beamed at both of us, and even Jade grinned back.  
"You know, Vega, you're not that bad," she said. Tori frowned, and then chuckled.  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
Sikowitz wasn't here yet, so Jade wrapped her arms around me and we stood there, interlinked. We nearly fell to the ground as Cat crashed into us, somehow getting her tiny arms around both of us.  
"Jade! You and Beck! Yay!" she giggled in her bubbly voice. She was so happy that she ran over to Robbie and hugged him too. A shocked look appeared on his face as he hugged the tiny girl back. I watched Jade's eyes crinkle as she laughed at Robbie's expression. I was so happy to have my her back.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bang. Bang. Bang_. My eyes opened. The door on my trailer was nearly being knocked off its hinges.  
"Wait a second!" I yelled. I pulled on some jeans, not bothering to put on a shirt. I opened the door, and there stood Jade, in the pouring rain.  
"Jade! What are you doing here? Come in! Come in!" I ushered her in and closed the door. She wrapped her arms around herself, and patted down her hair.  
"Are you okay?" I asked her, pulling her into a hug.  
"Yeah," she sniffed, "I just don't want to be alone right now." Her face was cold against my chest.  
"Jade, you're freezing. Come on, you can borrow some stuff," I said.

She wiped the runny mascara from her face and nodded, smiling. I picked out a grey T-shirt, and threw it to her. She walked into the bathroom, but didn't close the door. I turned away from her, giving her some privacy to get changed. I heard the sound of her clothes drop onto the floor, and let myself sneak a glance at her. Her pale skin was illuminated against the dark bathroom. I stared at her flat stomach and her lacy black bra. I shook my head at myself, and turned away. I grabbed a can of lemonade from the fridge, and took a long, cold sip.

"Can I have some?" I heard her ask from behind me. I turned around, and man, she looked damn good in my shirt. The long sleeves covered half of her hands, and the hem just went to mid-thigh. I tore my eyes away from there and looked at her face. She was smirking at me.  
"S-sure," I stammered. I turned around to grab another can and felt her arms slither around my stomach. I turned around in her grasp, and kissed her. This time, it was more passionate. We kissed hard, and deep, and I felt her smiling against my lips. I lifted her up onto the counter, and her legs wrapped around me. She suddenly pulled back. We were both breathing heavily, and I hadn't realized how nervous I was while we were kissing. How was this night going to end?  
She took my can of lemonade and took a sip.

"Beck." I looked at her. She took my face and cupped it in her hands. I stared into her green eyes."I love you." My heart skipped a beat. She had never told me that before.  
"I love you too." I said. I kissed her on her nose, then went and laid down on the bed. She crawled up next to me, fitting perfectly against the shape of my arms. And we both drifted off into the darkness, together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**:

My eyes opened slowly. I yawned as I took in my surroundings. Beck was next to me, still sleeping. I looked at his face, peaceful, then I looked at his defined stomach. I smirked, and pushed myself off the bed. I leaned over him and kissed his forehead. I then grabbed my now dry clothes, changed into the pants, and left the trailer. I kept Beck's shirt on. I pulled out my phone, and checked the time. It was 11:30 in the morning. I sent Cat a text, asking where she was, then put my phone back away. I didn't know what I wanted to do today. I felt my phone buzz, and read Cat's reply. She was bored and wanted me to come over. I rolled my eyes, but hopped in my car which was parked down the road and set off for the petite redhead's house.

"Jade!" she cried, as she opened the door. I smiled sarcastically at her, and pushed past her into the house. She giggled softly, and skipped to her room. I followed her. "So..."she said, trying to hide the grin from her face, "how's Beck?"

"Oh, he's very good," I said back, trying not to smile. "But it's not about me and Beck, what's going on with you and Robbie? That hug was pretty intense," I teased. Her cheeks turned the same colour as her hair.

"Nothing!" she cried, then burst into hysterical giggles. I poked her in the belly.

"You like him!" I said, laughing. She covered her face with her hands and nodded her head. "So, are you going to ask him out?"  
She pulled her hands away from her face, shocked. "No! He'll say no," she whimpered. I frowned at her.  
"What?" I asked. "Robbie would be lucky to go out with _Sinjin_, let alone you. You know what, I'm texting him to come over, now," I said, grabbing out my phone. She shook her head at me, eyes wide, and made a grab for the phone.

"No! Jade!" she whined, laughing at the same time. I pressed send, and less than 5 seconds later got a reply.  
"I'll be there in a jiffy!" I read out loud, laughing. Cat giggled, then made a rush to her wardrobe to get changed out of her sweats. "Don't get changed, Cat!" I said. She looked positively adorable in those sweats, not that I would admit that to her. She smiled at me, and began brushing her hands through her hair. She squealed as the doorbell rang. I snorted at her. She began to walk towards the door, but I pushed past her before she could chicken out. I opened the door, and raised my eyebrows at the boy.  
"Robbie," I said, smirking at him. I turned and looked at Cat, mouthed 'goodbye' and walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes opened slowly, and I reached out to wrap my arms around Jade. As I pawed at the blanket I realized she wasn't there. I frowned, and stood up and checked for a note explaining where she had gone. Nothing. I pulled out my phone. One message, from Jade.  
_I'm at Cat's. Didn't want to wake you. I love you._  
I smiled as I read the words. I wrote back, '_OK. I love you, too. Come over again, later?_' and turned off the phone. I stretched my arms out and began to make coffee. I let it sit in the pot as I took a shower.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked over and poured myself a cup.  
"I'd like some too, please."  
I just about jumped out of my skin. I turned around, and there she was, sitting on my bed, smirking at me.  
"Jade, you scared the crap out of me!" I said. She laughed seductively, and pushed herself off the bed and walked over to me. I leaned in the kiss her, but she turned around and poured herself some coffee. I frowned at her. As she set down her cup, I grabbed her waist and tackled her onto the bed.  
"Beck!" she screamed, laughing as we crashed onto the mattress. As we stopped laughing she turned to me, and looked at me with those piercing eyes. It was at that moment I remembered I was only in a towel. She seemed to notice too, as heat rose up in her cheeks.  
"I might just go put some pants on," I said, trying to be funny but ending up being awkward.  
"Don't bother," Jade said, and kissed me. It was the most satisfying thing in the world, but I craved more of her. She slid off her T-shirt, revealing a black lacy bra. I pushed her softly down on the bed, and kissed her passionately. She kissed my neck, pulling the sheets up around us as she did. Then she looked me in the eyes again. I could look into them forever. But right now, I had more important things to get up to. She placed a hand on my cheek, distracting me as we rolled over and she ended up on top. She leaned down, and kissed me ever so softly.

"I love you, Beck," she said.

"I love you, too, Jade."


End file.
